Every Time We Touch
by RegularFalls8026
Summary: Kissing in the water tower, music, and admitting something VERY embarrassing. Wendy x Robbie One-shot


"Wendy, no. No way I'm doing it."

"Come on, Robbie! It'll just be you, me, and nobody else."

"I said no."

"Please? For me?"

"Wendy…"

"Robbie…"

"…oh OK."

"Yes!"

Wendy grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him toward the water tower. They finally reached the ladder, and Wendy started climbing. Robbie, however, stopped dead in his tracks.

"Whoa, wait. You never said we were going_ up_ there!" he snapped.

"Why did I need to? You too chicken to climb this?" she asked, teasing the raven-haired boy.

"No. How would I have painted my awesome explosion up there if I was afraid to climb it?"

"Exactly. Now get climbing, stud."

He rolled his eyes and reluctantly climbed after his girlfriend. Once they reached the top, Wendy grabbed his hand and pulled him to the other side of the tower, where there was no muffin_ oops_ _explosion_ painting. She stuck her skinny fingers under a piece of wood and pulled. Robbie's eyes widened as the side of the tower slid open revealing a circle shaped room, very dark inside.

"Woah…how did you find this?" Robbie asked, amazed.

"I may or may not sneak in here after work, all the time, every day." she said, smiling.

Robbie chuckled. "OK, miss sneaky. Show me around." he said, stepping inside. Wendy wandered over to a crate and pulled out some candles and a box of matches. She lit 4 candles and placed them in candle holders, sat around her secret room. She slid the door shut and sighed. "This is it. I just thought we could come up here for some boyfriend/girlfriend time. Where we won't get caught." She smirked and winked, giving her boyfriend a little pat on the butt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa_ you don't mean _sex,_ do you?" he stuttered.

"No. I want my first time to be in a bed, where it should be."

"OK, good."

The couple sat on the ground and leaned against the wall. "So…what do you wanna do up here?" Wendy asked.

Robbie smirked. "Well…some kisses wouldn't be so bad right now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He pulled Wendy close and hugged her. Just as their lips were about to touch, Wendy gasped. "Oh wait! I have something to make this even better!" she said. She reached into the crate and pulled out a CD labeled 'Wendy's Mix'. "Ramones, Killers_ you name it. It's all here." She popped it into a CD player and 'Needles and Pins' by the Ramones started to play.

"Now where were we?" Wendy said sitting back down. Robbie smiled and finally pulled her into a kiss. The two sat together, kissing passionately, the music playing in the background.

Wendy's heart fluttered violently. Mostly because she was so happy to be up here, alone with her boyfriend, stealing kisses. But also a little bit because she was worried Stan would find her out. She tried to push that thought away, so that she could focus on Robbie's lips, this moment.

Robbie felt like everything he was stressed about just floated away when he kissed Wendy. And right now, he forgot about anything except the two of them. He loved the feeling of sweet relief he got from Wendy's soft lips, from her touch. The warmth of her. He felt like there was a bubble around them when they were together, protecting them from anything that could possibly harm them.

They stopped to breathe for a moment. "Robbie…can I tell you something? And do you swear you won't laugh?"

"You can tell me anything, babe. I swear I won't laugh." he said, holding Wendy as close as possible.

She blushed and smiled. "You remember last week when you asked why I stayed with you, and I said I didn't have a reason?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I thought about it, and_ I do have a reason. A really BIG reason."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Robbie…I stay with you because_ this is where I was scared you'd laugh_ I stay with you because I love you and I know that you're the one." She blushed and looked down. "Don't laugh."

He placed a hand on her chin and turned her head, looking into her shocking green eyes. "Why would I laugh? I mean, yes, it was ultra gay. But I feel the same ultra gay way, baby." he said, smiling.

Wendy laughed out loud. "I guess we're just the ultra gay couple, then. Other than Nate and Lee."

"Yeah, I guess we are." He smiled broadly and they again embraced each other, locking lips.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_I want you in my life…_


End file.
